In a thin-film transistor (TFT)-based display, p-type silicon is often used as an active layer. Formation of a TFT-based display using the p-type silicon active layer, however, at least requires a dehydrogenation process, an ion implantation process, an ion activation process, and a hydrogenation process. In addition, incomplete activation and metal ion contamination may occur to affect the p-type Si and thus adversely affect performance of the resultant TFT-based display.
Carbon nanotubes (CNTs) are widely used in nano-electronic and optoelectronic applications. CNTs may have a high carrier mobility of about 105 cm2·V−1·s−1. In addition, CNTs also have desirable electrical properties, chemical stability, and mechanical ductility, which allow CNTs to have potentials in flexible electronic devices and/or all-carbon circuits.
The disclosed thin film transistors, fabrication methods, and display apparatus are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and to solve other problems in the art.